


Sarah Holmes

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock had a missing twin sister?<br/>What if she came to London?<br/>What if she just won't let go of hugging him during a case?</p>
<p>What if she did it?</p>
<p>(My first Sherlock fic. Feel free to comment!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Visitor

No One's Pov

Sherlock almost never had trouble sleeping.

But tonight, his nose was stuffy, the flat was constantly hot, and John wouldn't turn the sound down on his video games.

"John, do me a favor and shut up a little!"

In the other room, John rolled his eyes. Really. Sherlock could be such a pain sometimes.

Sherlock sighed and rolled over, knowing John wouldn't respond. He glanced at the clock - almost one in the morning.

"Joooohn..."

"What now Sherlock?"

"I'm dying."

"You're fine. It's only a fever."

"Only."

John rolled his eyes again.

Suddenly Mrs. Hudson came running up the stairs.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock sighed and shut his eyes. He would never get a moment of peace and quiet in this chaotic world. 

"What?" He groaned, which quickly turned into a coughing fit.

John decided to come downstairs.

"What was that?" He glanced at Sherlock. Surely his fever hadn't gotten worse in the past few hours... John shook his head and sighed.

He knew better - of course it had.

"Me," despite his fever, Sherlock was able to smirk. "I told you - I'm practically dying."

"Then what are you doing out of bed?"

Sherlock nodded to Mrs.Hudson. 

"I see."

Mrs. Hudson sighed and rolled her eyes. 

'Men,' she thought, 'could be such idiots.' 

"Not nice Mrs.Hudson."

Mrs.Hudson jumped. Sherlock was reading her again. 

"I wish you'd stop that," she sighed. Sherlock shrugged.

"Alright, let's get you to be-"

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock's eyes widened and he glared at Mrs.Hudson.

"What is she doing here? In LONDON?"

"Visiting!" Mrs. Hudson squealed excitedly.

Sherlock wanted to vomit.

So he did.


	2. Evil... Times Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah talks to Sherlock.

No One's Pov

"Its okay, you're okay..."

John patted Sherlock's back as he threw up. 

"You need to eat something and go to bed."

"Ugh..."

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock jumped and spun around.

And there she was.

The girl had his black hair ( only hers was straight, and, as his mom had always said, way prettier) and gray eyes. She wore a lacy white top and denim shorts. She was maybe around his age, a little younger as he was born first.

Sarah Holmes.

Sherlock's twin sister.

"I thought I got rid of you." Sherlock crossed his arms, trying hard not to show fear, despite the fact that he was just throwing up. Sarah sighed.

"No way I'm going back to our tiny house on the prarie. London is amazing! There are so many shops and resturaunts here. I've never had so much fun in my whole life! And my girls are here." Sarah giggled.

Sherlock cringed.

Brooke, Abby, Rachel.

If they were here, with Sarah, in London...

he was doomed.

Sherlock bit his tongue. 

"Brooke, Abby, and Rachel are here?" He squeaked. So much for not showing any fear. 

Sarah got that glint in her eye - that sparkle that always made him feel afraid of what was coming next. That evil glint...

"Yeah," Sarah said, smirking, still with the evil glint in her eye. "And they're staying with me."

"Here."

Sherlock swallowed.

" 'Scuse me a sec. John? Help!"

Sherlock bent over the toilet and threw up again.

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes.

Her brother could be such a dork.

 


	3. Sarah Did It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah won't let go of Sherlock during a case.

No One's Pov

"Get off of me." Sherlock grunted. Sarah was clinging to him like she had when she was 5.

And he was on a case.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Sherlockkkkkkkk," Sarah pouted.

"Get off Sarah. I can't work with you clinging to my legs like a child!"

"Are we sure I'm the child Sherlock?"

"What are you implying?"

"Well, your childish behavior makes you seem less mature. Therefor leading people to believe you can't be mature in more serious situations which is why you haven't had a decent relashionship with anyone which is why you need someone to share the flat with you. Grow up Sherlock."

With that, Sarah let go and left the case.

"You just got burned," John whispered.

Sherlock felt his face heat up and and he grabbed John's wrist and dragged him to an alley.

"I hate her," Sherlock whined. John crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up. I hate when she's always right!" John smirked. Sherlock shifted from side to side.

"I have to piss but no way Sarah will let me at the flat."

"What do you suggest then?" Sherlock sighed and John's eyes widened.

"Ew Sherlock, gross! Just go to a resturaunt or something!"

"Sarah is always watching me, np matter where I am."

"Then what makes you think going in an alley would hide you?"

"Whoever spies on me can't see very well in the dark. If you stod behind me it might look like you were the one going instead of me and they would leave us alone." 

"Okay, that's creepy," John said. "You're sister spies on you every second of every day?" John shuddered. No wonder Sherlock was paranoid.

"Yeah, she's a freak."

"Heard that."

John and Sherlock spun around. 

"Sup dork."

"Sup... Geek."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no. You're horrible at comebacks."

"I'm a proffesional detective, not a snotty 20th century teenager."

"Well played weirdo."

Sherlock sighed.

"What do you want?"

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock grabbed John and ran to the crime scene. 

"Your sister just told us you touched the evidence without gloves."

Sherlock's jaw dropped.

"I did not!" He whined. "She probably did and lied, I was with John!"

"Doing what?"

"None of your business!"

"Trying to pee and failing. Because he's a child."

Sarah walked casually out of the house.

"The mother did it by the way. Your welcome!" Sarah grinned and started her walk back to the flat. 

"She's amazing," one of the police said. "She figured that out in 3 seconds flat when I only gave her 5!"

"You shouldn't have given her any," Sherlocj grumbled. "She touched the evidence. Without gloves."

"Maybe that's the way to go. Maybe it will help us." Sherlock couldn't believe what he was hearing. 2 seconds from being in London and she was already trying to be better than him. 

He was already becoming even more of an outcast than he already was.

Sherlock felt his eyes sting and he called a cab before he started crying. 

Sarah was going to ruin this life too.


	4. Sarah's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock hides from Sarah.

Sherlock sniffed.   
It was his case. His! And she just had to come in and steal it from him.

"Hey Sherlock. You wanna explain why you got kicked off the case?"  
John sat next to him.  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"I'm not in the mood John."  
"Obviously."

Sherlock shifted his weight.

"Sarah," Sherlock sniffed. "She came in and made me look bad like she always did at home. She's always trying to be better than me. I just want her out of London and away from me!"

With that, Sherlock locked himself in the bathroom.  
John sighed as he heard sniffing turn to full on sobbing.

"Sherlock, is there a particular reason you're scared of your sister?"

The lock turned and Sherlock pulled him in.  
"7th grade." Sherlock growled. "Do you know how cruel middle schoolers are? You wet yourself once and suddenly everybody thinks you're a freak."  
"Wait, Sarah -"  
"Made me wet myself. Yes John, try to keep up!" Sherlock snapped.  
"And she's still mad at you why?"  
"I broke her ipod, she ruined my life. She's my sister - she doesn't have reasons."  
"Other than you're her brother."  
"Exaxtly."  
John sighed.  
"So what do we do?"  
"Hide in here until she leaves."

John frowned.  
"Uh uh. Other people are going to have to piss too."

"SHERLOCK, QUIT BEING A WIMP AND GET OUT HERE!"

"Uh.... I'm in the middle of something!"  
Sherlock began to panic.  
"What!?"  
"You don't want to know!"

Sarah kicked the door open. What she saw startled her.  
"I didn't know you two were a thing."  
"Uh-"  
"Say cheese!"  
"NO!"

Sherlock grabbed her phone and threw it against the wall.  
Sarah glared at him.

"I can't keep being aftaid of you," Sherlock said. "You're my sister - someone I'm suppossed to be able to talk to, not have to run from! You can't keep ruining my life because one person hated you! That's their problem, not yours or mine! You can't control what other people think!"  
Sarah looked shocked for a minute, then came back to reality.

"You told them I was a freak," Sarah sniffed. "The most popular girl in school and you told them I was a freak!"  
"You did get me grounded for a year!"  
"So? That means you get to ruin my social life?"  
"That means you get to ruin my reputation!?"  
Sarah glared at him.

"Just watch your back. Because now that mom isn't here to watch us, I'm going to make sure no one remembers Sherlock Holmes."

Sarah left, slamming the door behind her.

Sherlock gulped.

"I need to go lay down."


End file.
